Tag! You're it!
by n1n93
Summary: A young Ruby and Yang play tag.
**~*Little idea popped into my head and I had to write it. Please read and review. Constructive criticism welcome! *~**

Ruby Rose darted around in the back yard of her Patch home with a giggle. Despite being much smaller than her older sister the girl was quite a bit faster. Six year old legs carried her as quick as they could through the growing flowers in their garden, her sister trailing far behind now. Yang stopped to gasp for breath, leaning forward on her knee's. The girl was impossible to catch and playing tag was an absolute nightmare.

Their father watched them play from the window for a moment before turning back to what he was cooking with a smile. His little hellions were at it again. With a soft sigh he began adding vegetables to the stew he was stirring. Summer was going to be home soon and he wanted to make sure he prepared a feast fit for a returning huntress.

Yang caught her breath, taking off after Ruby with a battle cry. The younger girl howled with laughter as she slipped through the fence in an attempt to get away. Taking off after her Yang squeezed through the break in the fence and ran off into the woods. She followed the sound of laughter, a small grin tugging at her lips as she tip toed toward a hollowed out log. The opening was just big enough for a young girl to slip into.

Sneaking up to the log Yang carefully approached the entrance, another giggle from the occupant had the older girl grinning. Pouncing she yelled into the opening, startling the younger girl inside before reaching in to tag her. "Got you Rubes!" She laughs, "I win!"

A sniffle brings her victory dance to a screeching halt and she looks back as Ruby crawls out of the log with tears in her silver eyes. "Yang y-you big meanie.." The younger girl didn't take to kindly to being scared, her cheeks red from the embarrassment.

"What do you mean? We were playing tag not hide an' seek so you were cheatin'." Yang tried to reason but Ruby shook her head, sitting in the grass by the log to pout. "You're just a sore loser is all." The older girl huffed, crossing her arms.

A low growl stopped the girls from bickering, their negative feelings drawing in a young beowolf. It circled the little clearing snarling at the two as they froze. Yang glanced at Ruby, lilac eyes wide with fear as she saw the younger girl start to panic. "R-Rubes cal-"

It happened so fast Yang didn't even realize her feet were moving. The next thing she remembered she was on the ground next to Ruby, her head spinning as she tried to regain her bearings. The beowolf had lunged at the younger girl and Yang had dashed forward only to be swiped aside by a powerful paw. Lucky for her it hadn't clawed her or she'd be a goner now.

Ruby's scream brought her back to reality, clouded lilac eyes finding her younger sister cowering as the beowoulfe bared down on her again. In a panic Yang forced herself onto her hands and knee's lilac slowly changing as she went. The young beowolf turned to snarl at the blonde as she stood, glowing red eyes meeting a pair of burning crimson.

"Get AWAY FROM HER!" Yang roared, her freshly awoken aura pulsing around her as she darted forward. Before she could reach the grimm a flash of white beat her to it. Dispatching the young grimm a cloaked figure kneeled in front of the crying six year old, pulling her up for a hug. "Mommy.. MOMMY!" Yang threw herself at the older woman, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Its okay sweetie. Its alright." The woman says softly, pulling Yang in with her free arm. "Its going to be alright." Gently picking her two crying daughters up she made her way back toward their home with a soft frown. "You two know better than to go into the woods. Its dangerous out there."

"Sorry mommy.." Yang whimpered, her face buried in Summer's white cloak. "We were pl-playin'.."

Summer sighs, shaking her head. She hadn't known what to expect out of Yang semblance wise but it certainly wasn't that. The young girl's aura... Her eyes.. Just like her mothers. "It'll be alright.. Just promise me you'll never ever go back into the woods without Daddy or me with you okay?"

"Promise." Yang says and Ruby nods, hiccuping.

With a soft smile she kisses each girl on the head, "Alright. How about I make some cookies and we all settle down for the night. I have some great stories to tell you two!"

It wouldn't be long before both girls broke their promise..

 **~* Thanks for reading! I do not own RWBY! *~**


End file.
